Kilma
Kilma (クーリア Kūria, lit. Clear) is a character from Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Kilma is the chieftain of the Ice Tribe, a group of people known for living in one of the places with the coldest climates in Nohr. He is also the father of Felicia and Flora. Conquest Shortly before the events of Fates, Kilma began to oppose the ruthless ambitions of King Garon, thereafter making plans to stage a rebellion. During the events of the Conquest campaign, King Garon sends Corrin on a mission to quell the rebellion before it spirals out of control. As Corrin approaches the village, a massive blizzard causes them to black out. Seeing the Yato in their hands, Kilma brings them back to the village and nurses them back to health, believing in the legend that the Yato's wielder would bring peace to the world. After regaining consciousness, Corrin formally meets him and under Silas' urging, manages to keep their true intents hidden. This proves to be for naught, as Elise flounces into the room and accidentally blows their cover. Kilma immediately adopts a stance of hostility towards Corrin, and later leads a battle against them outside the village. He is eventually defeated by Corrin and their army, but both his and the villagers' lives are spared. Corrin explains that they simply wish to end the conflict peacefully, and goes on to openly denounce their faith to King Garon. Kilma chooses to believe Corrin's words, promising to stop the rebellion and await the success of Corrin's revolution. Revelation While Kilma does not appear in Revelation, Flora mentions that she had him and the rest of the tribe go into hiding to escape Garon's wrath in the event she failed in killing Corrin. Personality Despite the minor role that he plays in the game, some aspects of Kilma's personality can still be drawn. Kilma is a stalwart leader, one who devotes his life to the betterment of his people. This is demonstrated by his decision to rebel against the Nohrian royalty; Kilma does this entirely out of the interest of the Ice Tribe, owing to the fact that they have suffered under the oppressive rule of King Garon. He is willing to set aside his emotions and do what must be done for the sake of his tribe, even if it means opposing one of his own beloved daughters in battle. He exclusively praised Felicia over Flora during weapon training in the past, unintentionally causing Flora to question her self-worth. Kilma is a collected individual that is able to maintain a demeanour of calm even in the face of adversity. Upon learning of Corrin's true intent of infiltrating the Ice Tribe's domains, he responds by calmly raising the alarm for all able troops to stage a defence. Kilma is also levelheaded and reasonable, as he is willing to accede to Corrin's plea to end the rebellion and place his faith in them. In-Game Conquest Chapter 8 - Cold Reception |-|Normal= Tome - C |Item= Nosferatu Talisman (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Tome - C |Item= Nosferatu Talisman (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - S |Item= Nosferatu Talisman (Dropped) }} Quotes Help Description Chief of the Ice Tribe and father to Felicia and Flora. Chapter 8 (Conquest) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Kilma': I was a fool to allow myself to be deceived by appearances. You are not the legendary hero after all. What a shame. *'Corrin': I make no excuses for what my people have done to yours, Kilma. No matter how this ends, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. Vs. Felicia *'Kilma': Felicia, my dear child. I never thought I'd see this day. Taking up arms against your own people, siding with the enemy... *'Felicia': Father, please don't say such things! This is the last thing I ever wanted. *'Kilma': It pains me to raise a hand against my precious daughter... But alas, this is how it must be for the good of the tribe. Gods, forgive me. Defeated Etymology "Kilma" is a former military officer and former tribal leader of the Pala tribe. Kilma's fictional challenges in Fates, highlight the difficult and highly personal choices Tribal leaders face in the real world. Tribal leaders must be willing to put aside what's best for themselves and their own families and do what's right for the entire tribe. Maintaining the traditions of the past while leading a tribe into the future is a tribal leadership challenge. "Kilma" means "outside" in the tribal language of the ancient village of Kupa. The Finnish word "kylmä" is literally translated as "Cold". "Kilma" could also be a variation of the Spanish and Portuguese word "clima" which means "weather" or "climate." Trivia * Kilma's voice clips in combat are shared with the capturable boss, Senno, who is also fought in the Conquest route. * Though he appears as a Sorcerer early in the game, Kilma uses the Dark Mage's critical animation. * Kilma shares his English voice actor, David Stanbra, with Kaze, Shura, Siegbert, Xander, Sumeragi and the Rainbow Sage. Gallery File:FE14 Sorcerer (Kilma).jpg|Battle model of Kilma as a Sorcerer. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies